Development Roadmap
MythoLogic Interactive posted a topic in the Forum, In where Hjarpe say that they want to make money off their game Superfighters Deluxe. They thought hard about take money out of people that plays the game, And posted a scheme about Game versions. Hjarpe's Note "As we have said before, we are greedy bastards who want to make money off our game. We've thought hard about how to squeeze money out of you guys, and we've come up with a scheme that will surely make us stinking rich." Game Version Here is the scheme that Hjarpe posted: The scheme starts with the Alpha (free), then it starts with the Beta free and paid versions, The beta free version ends with the Demo free version, and the Beta paid version starts with the Full Version and then three question signs (Saying that is unknown what will the final pricing be). Pre-alpha Pre-alpha refers to all activities performed during the software project before formal testing. These activities can include requirements analysis, software design, software development, and unit testing. In typical open source development, there are several types of pre-alpha versions. Milestone versions include specific sets of functions and are released as soon as the functionality is complete. The Pre-Alpha in Superfighters Deluxe is done as seen in the topic. Features * Player Account System * Grabbing Enemies * Weapon Throwing Alpha The alpha phase of the release life cycle is the first phase to begin software testing (alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, used as the number 1). In this phase, developers generally test the software using white-box techniques. Additional validation is then performed using black-box or gray-box techniques, by another testing team. Moving to black-box testing inside the organization is known as alpha release. Alpha software can be unstable and could cause crashes or data loss. Alpha software may not contain all of the features that are planned for the final version. In general, external availability of alpha software is uncommon in proprietary software, while open source software often has publicly available alpha versions. The alpha phase usually ends with a feature freeze, indicating that no more features will be added to the software. At this time, the software is said to be feature complete. The Alpha in Superfighters Deluxe is currently in work. Features * Basic Bots * Better Tutorial Beta Beta, named after the second letter of the Greek alphabet, is the software development phase following alpha. Software in the beta stage is also known as betaware. Beta phase generally begins when the software is feature complete but likely to contain a number of known or unknown bugs. Software in the beta phase will generally have many more bugs in it than completed software, as well as speed/performance issues and may still cause crashes or data loss. The focus of beta testing is reducing impacts to users, often incorporating usability testing. The process of delivering a beta version to the users is called beta release and this is typically the first time that the software is available outside of the organization that developed it. Beta version software is often useful for demonstrations and previews within an organization and to prospective customers. Some developers refer to this stage as a preview, preview release, prototype, technical preview / technology preview(TP), or early access. Some software is kept in perpetual beta, where new features and functionality are continually added to the software without establishing a firm "final" release. The Beta in Superfighters Deluxe is not yet released because the Alpha is in work currently. Paid Beta Features * Local Multiplayer * Additional Game Modes: Survival Mode, Capture the Flag Mode, Siege Mode, Challenge Mode Free Beta Limitations * Limited to Tutorial, VS Mode * Can't join a game hosted in the paid version * Can't play custom maps made in the paid version * Some map editor features locked Full Version The Full Version will be crammed with features and content that never have seen in previous versions, The player will be able to buy it via the MythoLogic Interactive site and hopefully on other platforms such as Steam. Full Version Features * Story Mode * Complete soundtrack by a to-be-announced composer * New customization items unlockable through completing challenges * Lots of new content * Free access to all future patches and DLC expansions Demo A game demo is a freely distributed piece of an upcoming or recently released video game. Demos are typically released by the game's publisher to help consumers get a feel of the game before deciding whether to buy the full version. Demo Limitations * Limited to Tutorial, Versus mode and parts of a Campaign * Can't join a game hosted in the full version * Can't play custom maps made in the full version * Some map editor features locked Trivia * The name of the Demo Campaign is unknown, as it will be revealed by MythoLogic Interactive in the future. Category:Miscellaneous